What Went Wrong?
by Serenity a.k.a. Serena
Summary: Um..... Um.... There's really no summary.... But, if you want one then, here it... There are Part One, Part Two, and Part Three of this poem. The last part has kinda a Dark Plot to it.. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own..
1. Poem: What Went Wrong? Part One

Here's Part One of this poem. The name of it is: What Went Wrong? So, just injoy this poem.  
  
_Here it is....._

* * *

Poem: What Went Wrong? Part One  
  
Hiei's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
Kept on tellin' him,  
That for so long,  
I'm not one of,  
Those that can just,  
Open up my heart,  
That easy.  
  
I'm just an,  
Forbidden Child,  
That has sworn,  
To never have,  
Friends.  
  
But,  
No,  
He just had to insist,  
On me bein' friends,  
With him.  
But,  
I really didn't want,  
To be friends,  
With that baka. 

But,  
No,  
He had to have it,  
His way.  
  
Now,  
That has happened,  
What about how I,  
Feel about this,  
Whole thing,  
Baka?  
  
What Went Wrong?  
Baka?  
What Went Wrong?  
This wasn't what,  
I wanted,  
Baka.  
  
But,  
Now that we're,  
Friends,  
I found a different,  
Feelin' about,  
This whole friends,  
Things,  
I want to that you,  
Kurama.  
  
Baka,  
That baka was,  
Kurama.  
  
From: Hiei (The little Fire Demon)

* * *

Well, that's the end of Part One. Get ready for the next part. That's Part Two of What Went Wrong?  
  
_So until next time......_


	2. Poem: What Went Wrong? Part Two

Here's the next part. Part Two of What Went Wrong? Hope you all love it, too! Injoy every one.  
  
_Now onto the poem.....  
_

* * *

Poem: What Went Wrong? Part Two  
  
Kurama's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
I was just tryin',  
To give him at least,  
One friend in his little,  
Old life of his.  
  
But,  
No,  
You just had to,  
Have it your way,  
Baka.  
  
So,  
I just kept on,  
Insistin' to be,  
At least a friend,  
To you baka.  
  
I was tryin' to lighten,  
Up that sadness,  
That I always see,  
In those Red Ruby,  
Eyes of your,  
Baka.  
  
I was just wantin',  
To bring joy into that,  
Blocked off sad,  
Cold heart of yours baka.  
  
So,  
I see I finely,  
Made some difference,  
In you some,  
Baka.  
  
What Went Wrong?  
Baka?  
What Went Wrong?  
I was only tryin' to,  
Help and it worked.  
  
Baka,  
You finely learn to,  
At least try,  
And,  
Trust this fox,  
That has now,  
Becomes like,  
A best friend,  
To you,  
Hiei.  
  
Baka,  
That baka was,  
Hiei.  
  
From: Kurama (The Sneaky Fox Demon)

* * *

End of Part Two. The next part will be comin' soon. So, Like I always say.  
  
_Until next time...._


	3. Poem: What Went Wrong? Part Three

This is the last part of my poem. Thanks for the review so far. I'm done with this poem. I'll still write some more poems, but that's all I'm goin' to write for What Went Wrong?, ok?

_Now on with poem......_

* * *

Poem: What Went Wrong? Part Three 

Hiei & Kurama's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
Now that we're friends,  
We can have fun beatin',  
Each other up with,  
Trainin' for the Marshal,  
Arts Tournament.

Kurama's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
Now,  
What should I do?  
Should I kiss that,  
Baka?  
I'm so confused!  
I don't know what's goin',  
On with me these,  
Days!

Some times I would,  
Catch myself day dreamin',  
When I'm trainin',  
With Hiei.

And,  
When I find myself,  
Down on the floor,  
He's just sittin',  
Down on my chest,  
Like he owns it.

And,  
Some times,  
I wish I could,  
Just kiss the beautiful,  
Lips of his some times.

So,  
All I hear from him is,  
This.  
"Are you ok, Kurama?"  
That's all I hear,  
Him say.

And,  
In a blink of any eye,  
His lips are pressed,  
Against mine.

And,  
All I feel is his,  
Sweet tender body,  
Pressed against my,  
Slender one with,  
His slender one.

His lips taste like,  
Sweet strawberries.

They're the sweetest,  
Thing,  
I've even tasted.

Hiei's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
I think I'm in heaven,  
With these watermelon,  
Lips of his.

I think I'm in love,  
With this baka.

I feel like,  
I'm goin' to just,  
Melt in his sweet,  
Tender lips,  
That baka has.

I just love the,  
Way they crest,  
Mine.

They're just so,  
Sweet.

Kurama's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
Just as I was,  
Beginnin' to enjoy,  
His lips against mine,  
He just had to take them away.

They were the,  
Sweetest thing that,  
I have ever tasted.

Hiei's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
They truly were,  
The sweetest lips,  
Ever.

So,  
If I hadn't pulled,  
Away from that kiss.  
Wouldn't know if I'll,  
Be able to forgive,  
Myself.

Hiei & Kurama's P.O.V.: (Point Of View)  
Now that was a great,  
Kiss we had together,  
But,  
It was just the best,  
To think about how,  
To keep it a secret,  
From the others.

From: Hiei (The Little Fire Demon) & Kurama (The Sneaky Fox Demon)

* * *

Well that's it. I'm with one. 

_See ya next time with a different poem though..... See ya!! Thanks for the review I've got so far!!! Thanks, Sweety!_


End file.
